Hotaru no Hikari
by Marjarie
Summary: Kenshin, por que dói tanto, se faz apenas alguns instantes que não o tenho mais aqui... [Kaoru POV presente para a Lonestar]


Alguns recadinhos:

Essa fic se passa logo após a despedida de Kenshin, indo para a batalha contra Shishio e a Jupongatana.

Rurouni Kenshin pertence a Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Hotaru no Hikari**

(luz dos vaga lumes)

'_Adeus...'_

Uma palavra, apenas ela, tão simples, pequena... inclusive, frágil aos meus ouvidos. E, no entanto... por que sinto meu peito destroçar? Por que parece que ela perfura meu coração como milhões de adagas?

Profundo, dolorido, não aliviando os golpes um segundo sequer.

E o pior, por que desde que a escutei, não o tenho mais ao meu lado?

Kenshin...

Kenshin...

Se eu apenas pudesse alcançá-lo e então, com essas mãos que agora tremem longe de você, conseguir segurá-lo para depois lhe dar um abraço forte, como esse que você me deu instantes atrás...

E do qual eu nunca deveria ter deixado você se afastar.

Quero abraçá-lo, para não soltá-lo nunca mais.

Quero envolvê-lo, com um significado muito mais forte do que uma despedida.

Quero tê-lo, aqui, ao meu lado e assim, com esse sentimento que agora me dói tanto, não permitir nunca mais que você vá para outro lugar que não seja aqui, comigo. Em meus braços.

Kenshin...

Se eu não tivesse fraquejado tanto e permitisse que essas palavras que agora ardem em minha garganta, escapassem e o atingissem como essa brisa que agora sopra, você ficaria?

'Senhorita Kaoru.' 

Ergo o rosto que até então mantinha abaixado, a falta que você me faz agora é tanta, como se intermináveis dias houvessem passado. E minha mente, que até então mantém-se apenas revivendo esses últimos momentos que passamos juntos, já chega a pregar-me peças. Posso quase que ouvi-lo claramente. Posso quase que ver, de forma dolorosamente nítida, o seu sorriso gentil.

Mas, agora, tudo o que esses sentimentos e vislumbres emaranhados conseguem é que um aperto cada vez mais forte atinja meu coração.

Por que dói tanto?

E as lágrimas que correm livres parecem apenas aumentar o vazio que tanto me amedronta.

E essa escuridão, sinto como se a qualquer momento fosse me engolir.

Kenshin...

Tudo que peço nesse momento é um pouco, apenas um vislumbre seu. Só um pequeno momento de luz que possa me arrancar desse abismo em que estou me atirando.

Por mais tênue que seja...

Deixe-me ver um pouco de luz...

Kenshin...

Pouco a pouco...

Assim, lentamente, um brilho esverdeado se aproxima...

Ergo lentamente meu braço, até quase tocá-lo com a ponta de meus dedos.

Um vaga-lume...

Enxugo o rosto e finalmente ergo o corpo que até então mantinha encolhido. Como eu pudera esquecer? Sim, os vaga lumes estavam aqui, ao meu lado, todo o tempo... seu pálido e frágil brilho envolvendo-me sem fraquejar um instante sequer.

E foi aqui, entre essa luz que você se despediu...

Isso foi por algum motivo especial?

Será que... assim como agora essa bela dança de luzes parece aliviar o meu coração, você me trouxe aqui para que também fosse envolvido por esse sentimento? Quão difícil terá sido para você, Kenshin?

Deixar tudo para trás.

E eu aqui, parada, lamentando a dor que sinto. Mas e a sua Kenshin? Deve ter sido muito mais cortante... deve ter ferido muito mais...

Eu agora entendo.

Você me trouxe aqui para que essa luz me aquecesse.

Um leve sorriso parece nascer em meu rosto, enquanto levo minhas mãos ao meu peito e as deixo ali repousar.

Até esse último minuto você pensou em mim, não foi Kenshin?

Mas e você?

Quem voará até você para agarrá-lo por entre os braços do amor?

Os vaga lumes continuam brilhando...

E eu...

Se você permitir Kenshin...

Se você apenas deixar uma pequena brecha...

Se você me esperar por um breve instante...

Eu...

Eu quero ser seu vaga-lume.

Agora e para sempre... eu quero ser sua luz.

'Tadaima.'

Sim, estamos de volta. Dirijo meu olhar ao encontro do seu, enquanto minha mão, tímida, procura a sua. Sorrio quando sinto o aperto carinhoso que sua mão faz na minha. Isso é tudo que preciso. Um leve gesto, simples, mas cheio dos mais belos sentimentos, assim como tudo o que você faz.

'Bem vindo de volta, Kenshin.'

Aperto sua mão mais forte enquanto deixo meu corpo se aproximar do seu, do lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

E aqui permanecerei.

Ao seu lado, para sempre

Porque...

Te amo.

N/A: Aqui está!! Um fic curtinho, mas feito com todo meu esforço e, espero ter conseguido, com sentimentos tb

Esse é meu presentinho de amigo secreto, que espero que vc goste Lonestar

Agradecimentos à mana Rô que revisou, opinou e me deixou híper feliz e a meus queridos amigos Kamui, Josi-chan, Botan, Kamila e Akai que leram e me mandaram um apoio que me deixou radiante.

Um grande beijo

Marjarie


End file.
